Vine Belorossi
__NOEDITSECTION__ Divinelfalna Talisman (pronounced dih-vahyn-elf-fawl-nuh), better known as Vine Belorossi, is a member of the prominent Talisman family of the Less Larrikin Tribe. Biography Birth Five years following the dragons' disappearance, a female addition was born to the Talismans — a distinguished and decorated warrior family with a long history of defending Briar Bound — the notably luscious towering island beyond the Barbaric Archipelago. The infant was named Divinelfalna; however, most of the guild's members affectionately referred to her as "Clodaghelm" — directly derived from the proud heirloom of the Talisman family known as the "Mayhelm," which she would later wield as her primary weapon. Becoming an Heiress With the early death of the heads of the Less Larrikin Tribe, the chieftainship passed to the House of Talisman in which her parents are recognized as the tribe leaders. As the next in line for the throne and a member of the chiefest of families, she had a sheltered childhood and had access to the best privileges. Seeing a Dragon for the First Time Since she was not interested in being an heiress, she frequently went to the west forest of Briar Bound, where she learned to live independently with time. Due to this, the residents of the island have come to dub her as the Forest Maiden. On her fifth night, she noticed a dragon merging with the shadows of the woods, seemingly stalking her. Beyond flabbergasted, the brunette fainted. On the morrow, she was surprised to see herself still in one piece after reminiscing her unexpected encounter with an individual from the rare species none other than the unholy offspring of lightning and Death itself — the Night Fury. Initially, the five-year-old intended to share with everyone the highlight of her life in the woods, but she soon became aware and realized that the creature in the forest would best be kept a secret and undisturbed. Not wanting to interfere with the dragon's natural habitat, she went back to the fortress where she would live the rest of her life while keeping its existence under wraps. Ranger-General of Briar Bound Two years after the encounter, now seven-years-old, her aptitude for fighting was discovered, prompting her father to train her into a warrior in defiance of his wife, who forbids her for an unknown reason. Nevertheless, she disobeyed her mother due to absence of logical reasoning and was secretly trained by her father. Despite the well-known and respected Talisman name, she did not cleave to the expected path, for she refused the mantle of chieftess, instead choosing to use her abilities practically as a member of the Far Strider rangers. Eventually, she rose to the rank of ranger-general, leader of the Far Striders and commander of Briar Bound's defenses. While she was prepared to adopt the position, sometimes she looked equally ambivalent about societal expectations; however, she and her bow ultimately helped ensure the protection of her island for years to come. Trivia * In symbolic terms, the vine plant is meant to represent Vine's character as a whole. * The surname Belorossi is comprised of three languages; with "bel" meaning "beautiful," "oros" meaning "mountain," and "si" meaning "island." * Vine always keeps herself in good posture. Category:Clodaghelm Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Females